Ski Days
by AdrenalineRush16
Summary: For the NML Secret Santa Exchange.  Merry Christmas Pegasus!  A one shot: Skittery gets dragged out on the ski hill.  Things do not go smoothly.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies._

**A/N: A Skittles one shot for Pegasus on the NML Secret Santa Exchange. Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

**Ski Days**

I woke up Saturday to see snow falling heavily outside my window. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. I hate snow. So why do I live in Colorado? Ask my ever-wise parents.

I looked at my clock. It was only eight thirty. I groaned again. Saturday only came once a week; did my Saturday really have to be ruined by not being able to sleep in? (I'm the type of person who once I wake up and it's light out, I can't fall asleep again, no matter how tired I am.)

I rolled over on my stomach and shut my eyes, trying to find that good dream of mine.

"CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES! CARRY THE BANNER SKITTLES!"

I shot out of bed and grabbed my phone. You'd think I would've learned my lesson about leaving my phone on overnight the _last_ time Kid Blink woke me up with a text message but no, I still don't get it. Instinctively, and without thinking about what I was about to do, I flipped open my phone and barked "What!"

"Morning Skittles!" Kid Blink's voice cried cheerily.

I flopped back onto my back and rubbed my eyes. "Blink, why are you calling me?"

"Aw, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Blink teased.

"He always does," I heard another voice say and then both of them laughed in the background.

"Is that Mush?" I asked, inwardly groaning again. The combined powers of Kid Blink and Mush were almost too much to bear.

"Yup!" Blink sounded happy. (When was he not?) "And the reason I called is because Mush and I are going 'boarding today with Jack. Wanna come with?"

"Hmm, let me see," I said, my sarcastic side kicking in. "Pay a bunch of money to be stuck on a chairlift with a bunch of snotty brats in the cold falling on my face going down the bunny hill. Sounds riveting."

"So you're coming?" Blink asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Blink, you've got to work on figuring out sarcasm. I'm layin' it on pretty thick."

"Gimme that phone!" a voice in the background said and suddenly Jack was on the line. "C'mon Skitts, you know you want to come with!"

"Yeah right," I frowned. "Jack, you know I hate the cold."

"Don't be a wimp," Jack said. I could picture rolling his eyes. "Snowboarding makes you warm."

"Maybe you," I shot back. "But not me dude."

"Skittery, you know you want to come," Jack sounded firm. "Now get your butt over here."

I laughed. "Nice try man, but there is NO way I'm going outside today."

* * *

I groaned. "How do these things happen to me?"

"Wheee!" Kid Blink went flying down the hill beside me and a shrimp of a boy nearly ran me over right afterwards.

I stood in the snow, teeth chattering and eyebrows knit together.

Jack Kelly, I hate you.

Note to my friends: when I say I don't want to go outside, I MEAN IT! But of course, why would my friends listen to me?

Yes Mush, I can hear you giggling in the background like a girl. And as soon as I finish my mental rant, I will go over there and kill you.

Sigh.

I finally pushed off and started heading down the hill. I knew I needed to pump some blood through my system after that bone-chilling ride up the chairlift. (Listening to Kid Blink and Mush try to sing in the chair behind Jack and me did NOT help.)

I slid and carved along the hill. It was actually going alright at first; I hadn't fallen yet, the sun was out, the sky was blue, yada yada. Hey, maybe snowboarding wasn't so bad!

UMPH!

…Ow…

Maybe it was because of all those stupid optimistic thoughts that I stopped paying attention and got ran over by some stupid middle schoolers.

I repeat, _ouch_.

"Hey Skitts, you alright?" Jack hollered as he raced past, going a million miles an hour.

"Peachy," I muttered, brushing the snow off of me.

* * *

Freezing, freezing, FREEZING, I thought as I clomped into the chalet. (I say 'clomped' because that's what ski/snowboard boots do.)

"A tall hot chocolate," I snapped at the daydreamer behind the cash register. Okay, so maybe I was a little more snappish than I should've been. But maybe that idiot cashier should've been paying closer attention and not given me such a stupid look when I walked up. What a dork.

"Stupid drinks cost a fortune," I muttered angrily as I looked around for a table. "If I wanted to bust four bucks on a drink, I'd go to Starbucks!"

"Bad mood eh Skittles?" Kid Blink winked his good eye as I sat down.

"How could you tell?" I fairly snarled.

Kid shrugged grinning. "It's a gift."

I snorted softly. "Yeah right."

"Oh man, those hills were great huh Jack?" Mush was off and running on a tangent. "Boy, and when I got that jump! Ooowee, I was flyin' dude! It was awesome huh Jack?"

Jack Kelly was too busy stuffing his face to notice. Sheesh, by the way that kid eats, you'd think he was carbo-packing to be a superhero or something.

"Ooo, chocolate!" Kid sniffed my drink and without warning guzzled about half of it.

While I was scraping my jaw off the floor at the pure nerve of Blink, Mush and Jack downed the rest of my cocoa.

"Okay, let's get back out on those hills now!" Mush cried, grabbing me as he started sprinting toward the door.

"No! Wait! OUCH!" I hollered as I got dragged along.

"Don't be such a wuss Skittery!" Jack cried, slapping my back so hard my stomach did a somersault. "A little girl could snowboard better than you!"

I glared. Okay, so I know I'm not the best snowboarder in the world, but worse than a little girl? Even my pride is insulted by that. "Just watch." I snarled.

* * *

Sometimes my pride gets me in trouble. I was reminded of that as I stood at the top of a black run, at a seemingly eighty degree angle. Moguls dotted the side of the mountain and I gulped.

Jack and Kid snickered beside me. "C'mon Skitts, prove you're not a wimp." Jack said grinning.

"It's an easy run dude," Blink said confidently. "Seriously, I've gone down it a million times."

Mush seemed to sense my distress. "You can totally do it Skittery," he said comfortingly. "The moguls are only on one side anyway."

Maybe I should've been grateful to Mush in the fact that he wasn't being a total jerk like Blink and Jack, but I'm not a guy who needs sympathy. I just want to be left alone. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?

Ahem, but I digress. Correction; I wish Kid Blink would leave me alone. Jack and Mush can be okay except on days like this, where if I had a baseball bat, I would whack Jack all the way to Santa Fe.

Sorry, I had another moment there. Back to the mountain:

I glared at Mush. "I can do this," I spat. My pride had overridden my fear at the moment. "Just watch me." And with that, I pushed my board and went flying down the run, something telling me that this was a very bad idea...

* * *

I dragged myself into the chalet; my knee, head, and stomach were killing me. "Oh man," I groaned as I sank into a chair. "Never again."

Kid Blink, Jack, and Mush slunk in after me, all three of them for once having the decency to look mildly guilty. "I'll get some cocoa," Jack said, trying to hide a smile. He wasn't successful.

"It's the least you could do since you guzzled mine last time," I muttered, rubbing my knee.

"Well, look at it this way Skittles, it could've been way worse." Kid Blink said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Mush agreed grinning. "I mean, you could've landed on your head."

"I did," I said glaring at Mush.

"Well, at least you didn't trip over the moguls." Kid added.

I swung my snarl towards Blink. "I did that too."

The twosomewere quiet for a moment.

"But it could've been worse," Mush finally said.

"How so?" I snapped. "I fell on my face at the first mogul, I somersaulted head over heels for five yards, gotgot back up, tripped, slid through some trees, and rolled for the rest of the way. _How_ could it have gotten any worse than that?"  
Kid Blink sat back and thought for a moment. "Well, you could've just not tried it at all," he said finally. "Then you would've been a real wuss."

"But you did try it!" Mush chimed in. "And trying and failing is better than not trying at all."

"That's what I always say," Jack said, coming back with our cocoa and pushing his chest out for good measure. "Always try."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are beyond cheesy."

Mush just smiled good-naturedly. "But what would you do without us?"

I checked my watch. "Probably get more sleep," I said mournfully, thinking of my warm and comfortable bed.

"But you'd have no adventure," Blink slung an arm around me. "And an adventure is better than sleep."

I shrugged off Blink's arm. "Yeah, whatever." No way was I going to let Blink know that the guys' messages was actually getting to me. I mean, had it really been _that _bad a day?

Kid then asked me: "Now wasn't this a good day?"

I thought about it. Hmm, let's see….

I got run over by a bunch of middle schoolers.

I froze on the chairlift.

I never got to drink my own hot chocolate. (By the time this pep talk was over, Jack had finished his cup of cocoa and was starting up on mine.)

I nearly got a concussion going down a black diamond that I definitely was _not_ ready for.

And now I was starting to feel sappy. So...a good day?

I scowled. "No!"


End file.
